


post mortem

by nicetempest



Category: No Fandom
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetempest/pseuds/nicetempest
Summary: Сверхъестественная история, основанная на нереальных событиях и одном уже обанкротившемся ресторане.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Для Си,  
> С днем рождения, моя любовия :-)

**Часть первая**

Шел четвертый час смены, большая часть посетителей схлынула.

\- Во имя всего святого, - вздохнула Камилла, вытирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони - снова протирать дверь.

За ее спиной уже громоздились вереницы тарелок, столовых приборов, стаканов… все они оставались чистыми недолго. Стоило натереть стекло до блеска, как бокал тут же оказывался в чьих-то жирных ручонках. Или хуже того, как сейчас - стеклянная входная дверь методично покрывалась отпечатками пальцев посетителей, так и не обнаруживших, в чем заключается цель существования дверной ручки. И это после того, как ты десять минут полируешь ее с обеих сторон. Опять.

В работе официантки, разумеется, были и свои плюсы. Клиенты по большей части оказывались людьми приятными, на кухне подкармливали вкусно.

Взяв средство для мойки окон и пару газет, Камилла устроилась перед входной дверью, и принялась натирать стекло до блеска.

Плюсов было бы несомненно больше, если бы ресторатор предпочитал менее прозрачный интерьер.

Но с другой стороны, это позволяло отвлечься и подумать об обычных девичьих делах: о документах, необходимых для продления визы. О лотке яиц и молоке, - сделав мысленную пометку докупить их перед тем, как вернуться домой. О море, которое простиралось прямо перед ней, стоило лишь приподнять голову. Все вокруг моментально исчезало, оставляя Камиллу наедине с широкой полосой неба и насыщенным, гипнотизирующим синим лоскутом, содержащим сотни тон воды.

Между рестораном и линией берега было метров шестьсот. Этот промежуток был заполнен редкими частными домами, в один или два этажа высотой. Между оградами с любопытством выглядывали пальмы. Они сразу бросались в глаза – ведь Камилла всю жизнь прожила совсем в другом месте, и пальм там не было и в помине.

\- Передай мне поднос, Кама.

Время стояло предзакатное. Солнце как раз завершало свой послеобеденный рейд. Скоро должны были подойди клиенты.  
Она моргнула и отвлеклась от созерцания вида, раскинувшегося за окном.

\- Держи. Шестой столик накрыт полностью?

\- Да. Я принесу сюда еще один графин с водой.

\- Отлично. Они придут через десять минут. Можно сказать на кухне, что бы начинали готовить.  
  
Камилла в последний раз прошлась по стеклу, скептически осмотрев его, и собиралась было вернуться внутрь ресторана, как вдруг среди прочих домов ей в глаза бросился особняк.  
  
Она инстинктивно сжалась внутри – этот дом будто вырос из неоткуда. Стоял буквально под носом, а Камилла заметила его только сейчас.  
Красная кирпичная кладка, два этажа, высокие колоны, обрамляющие входную дверь и закрытые напрочь окна. Из крыши торчало несколько ассиметричных печных труб. Наверное, для декорации – кто в двадцать первом веке топит печь? Да и климат царил неподходящий - и без того жаркий и душный.

Оцепенение прошло быстро. Дом домом, а работа работой: гости, зарезервировавшие столик номер шесть и десять, уже направлялись от парковки к входной двери, а затем подошло еще несколько парочек, и стало уже не до видов.

***

Камилла не вспоминала об особняке. Дел было невпроворот, смены пролетали, как минуты. Она бы и вовсе забыла про него, если бы внезапно ресторан не пришлось закрыть пораньше, из-за проверки газовой службы. До вечера было еще далеко, а домой, в одинокую необставленную квартиру, возвращаться не хотелось.

Стоя на парковке, Камилла осмотрелась.  
  
Это же было просто смешно - жить рядом с берегом, но видеть море лишь за стеклом, и на открытке, втиснутой в зеркальную раму в прихожей. Спешно сняв обувь, Камилла зашагала по дороге, ведущей вниз по склону, мимо частных домов - жилых или еще не достроенных. Запах соленой воды ударил в нос, ветер обдувал лицо и одежду при каждом шаге. Избавившись до следующего утра от любых дел, предоставленная самой себе, она практически перешла на бег, почувствовав себя совсем как в детстве, когда они с Лейлой исследовали прибрежные каналы.  
  
Однако, не дойдя вплотную к береговой линии, Камилла остановилась, как вкопанная. Повернув голову влево, она вновь увидела тот самый особняк.  
  
Чуть мрачный на фоне остальных белых, серых и бежевых современных домишек, этот дом стоял обособленно, но не выглядел заброшено. Живая изгородь была аккуратно подстрижена, рядом с калиткой рос подозрительный на вид куст, обвивая кованные перила, подобно лозе. И хотя до моря было рукой подать, а ошиваться рядом с запертым и, что немаловажно, чужим домом, было пустой тратой времени – не смотря на все это Камилла обнаружила себя стоящей перед калиткой уже через минуту.  
Переходя, так сказать, к необычным девичьим делам.  
  
Заглянуть в комнаты с улицы не представлялось возможным, так как все окна оказались плотно зашторены. Другой возможности понять, обитает ли здесь кто-то, казалось, не было вовсе: почтовый ящик пустовал, но пылью покрыт не был. На прожженной южным солнцем траве в дворике не наблюдалось никаких личных вещей, и тем не менее табличек «продано» или «ищем покупателя» разглядеть так и не удалось. "Ни одной живой души" - такая атмосфера обволакивала отсыревшие половицы ступенек и облупившуюся краску оконных рам.

Камилла тронула ручку калитки - та казалась раскаленной из-за прямых солнечных лучей. Она беспрепятственно провернула ее и вошла внутрь двора.

Сад был хоть и небольшим, всего несколько квадратных метров до входной двери, зато в нем росло два крупных, раскидистых дерева, создающих спасительную тень. Редко в этих широтах можно было найти деревья с настолько густой листвой, скорее всего их привезли сюда специально. Они казались неправдоподобно древними в сравнении с прочими кустиками и мелкими деревьями, украшающими соседние усадьбы. Да это и не удивительно – прибрежному жилому комплексу было от силы лет восемь. А эти два гиганта нависали над округой со знанием дела, которое волей-неволей накапливаешь только по прошествии очень длительной и неторопливой жизни.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Камилла шагнула через сад к главному препятствию – входной двери.

Внушительная, наверняка с крупным встроенным замком, она производила впечатление. Смотрового отверстия не было, зато на его месте красовалась бронзовая голова льва с кольцом. Лев замер, издавая рык, и его безумные глаза самую малость косили. Как и ручка калитки, он за день нагрелся и оттого казался совсем живым, когда Камилла огладила его по краю.  
  
\- Ну-ну, - коротко констатировала девушка.

Затем, без капли сомнения и с некоторым азартом, она несколько раз постучала массивным кольцом о поверхность двери.

По ту сторону послышался звук, с которым обычно отшатываются люди, подслушивающие в замочную скважину, за секунду до того, как их окончательно разоблачат.

\- Ладно. Я вхожу! – предупредив достаточно громко, она с усилием толкнула дверь. С некоторым трудом, та все же поддалась, и перед Камиллой предстало внутреннее убранство дома, будто срисованное с журналов прошлого века, пытающихся описать позапрошлый.

Деревянная мебель исключительно ручной работы, вышитые салфетки на серванте, фарфоровый сервиз, выставленный не для красоты, а для службы. Стены были умеренно увешаны портретами, одним натюрмортом, с правой стороны красовались ружье и сабля, огражденные стеклом, и несколько коротких канатов, демонстрирующих различные виды морских узлов. Свет попадал лишь через дверной проем, поскольку все окна до сих пор скрывались под тяжестью плотных габардиновых штор.

Разумеется, жильцов не наблюдалось. Не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному, но определенно зная, что слушатели найдутся, Камилла представилась, выбрав сперва местный язык:

\- Добрый день. Меня зовут Камилла.

Слова безответно растворились в спертом воздухе гостиной. "Ни одной _живой_ души" - снова прозвенело у нее в голове.

Камилла задумалась – судя по убранству дома, он принадлежал состоятельной семье, жившей на рубеже веков, может, лет сто назад, а то и больше. Интеллигенция в то время говорила на французском, но Камилла им плохо владела, не смотря на все старания отца. С другой стороны, если она ничего не путала, эти земли когда-то находились и под властью Британской империи, а значит, был шанс, что владелец дома знал английский язык. Стоило проверить.

\- Здравствуйте! – в произношение слышался ирландский акцент, - Прошу прощения за вторжение. Меня зовут Камилла Руэн. У вас тут милый сервиз.

Не дождавшись какой-либо реакции, она продолжила:

\- А. Все ясно. Вы старый негостеприимный чурбан, не так ли?

Медленно, из темноты (хотя точнее было бы сказать, что из неоткуда, сокрытого в темноте), в другом конце комнаты, выступил молодой мужчина, лет тридцати на вид. При нем было все – офицерская форма, усы щеточкой, начищенные туфли и осанка до того прямая, что по ней можно было сверять линейку. Разглядеть лицо оказалось труднее, ведь свет до него почти не доставал. Тени в комнате будто сгустились. Посуда мерно задрожала, лишь подчеркивая нависшую тишину. А над головой, подобно маятнику, принялась раскачиваться обрамленная хрусталем люстра, сбрасывая многолетнюю пыль.

\- Мисс Руэн, ваш визит абсолютно неуместен. Покиньте этот дом.

Голос, сказавший это, посылал острые иглы тревоги вдоль тела. Пусть слова были произнесены вкрадчиво, с чистейшим британским произношением, но приходили будто издалека, а может и из самой преисподней. Камилла поежилась, чувствуя, как невольно волоски на ее руках становятся дыбом, и вовсе не от холода.

К счастью, на ее веку это было далеко не первое приведение. Она набрала полную грудь воздуха, заставив себя сделать главное – побороть желание немедленно вылететь из этого дома, вопреки волнам паники, там любезно распространяемых призраком.

Вместо бегства, Камилла сделала шаг в сторону, направляясь к окну, и дернула шторы в стороны.

Гостиную озарил солнечный свет, высветив марево пылинок, летавших в воздухе. Призрак не дернулся. Он остался на месте, но теперь, из-за яркого света, было видно, как он малость просвечивает – прямо сквозь подтянутый торс просматривались край комода и лестница.

\- Говорю же, - добродушно кинула Камилла, - совсем не гостеприимный. Но хоть не старый!

Сбитое с толку, приведенье на секунду лишилось дара речи, но в следующий миг оказалось рядом и гневно пророкотало:

\- Вы! Вы являетесь в мой дом без спроса, нарушаете мой покой, наносите оскорбления…

\- Трогаю вашу мебель - услужливо подсказала Камилла.

\- Да… - тот озадачено моргнул, нахмурился, и снова пошел в наступление, - и это тоже. Поэтому я требую вашего незамедлительного ухода, мисс Руэн. Сейчас же.

\- Друзья зовут меня Кама.

\- Я не вхожу в их число.

\- Так вы все-таки чурбан. Как жаль. А с виду милый, любезный призрак. Уверена, при жизни вы обожали чай. Может, выпьем чашечку?

По лицу мужчины пробежала вспышка боли - будто он совсем забыл, что мертв, пока ему об этом не напомнили. Но это длилось всего мгновение, поскольку уже в ту же секунду он с искренним удивлением уставился на Камиллу.

\- Вы знаете, что я – призрак?

Камилла скептически подняла бровь.

\- И вы меня не боитесь? Не шарахаетесь в сторону? Не зовете на помощь?

Девушка пожала плечами, и кивнула в сторону гостиной.

\- Воздух у вас тут спертый. А так интерьер зачетный, конечно. У вас еда за сто лет не сохранилась какая-нибудь? Сухарики там, может, какие? Что не портиться. Я немного проголодалась.

Призрак продолжал буравить ее взглядом, к которому примешалось волнение и невнятная попытка осознать происходящее. Он не моргал так долго, что будь он все еще жив, слизистая его глаз пересохла бы до состояния пустыни Сахара. Наконец, кажется, подходящее объяснение тому, что дама не упала в обморок при встрече с мертвецом, все же нашлось:

\- Я понял. Вы – чокнутая.

\- Не буду отрицать, - она подмигнула.

Теперь, находясь ближе, Камилла смогла лучше осмотреть потустороннее создание. Безусловно, в прошлой жизни мужчина был военным, возможно даже офицером (она слабо разбиралась в геральдике армейских чинов). Его лицо было открытым, мужественным, хотя природа не наградила его пресловутым волевым подбородком.  
Трудно было уловить точный возраст этого джентльмена. Прежде всего - из-за усов. О, Господи. Что за дурацкие это были усы.

Под острым, цепким взглядом серых глаз Кама подавила смешок. В них читался вопрос. Именно этого она и ждала – момента, когда забытый, покинутый на целый век человек, начал испытывать живой интерес к происходящему вокруг. Теперь можно было не боятся его гнева всерьез.

\- Понимаете ли, мистер Призрак, я не бегу, не ору и не падаю в обморок вовсе не потому, что я чокнутая. И не из-за того, что вы не вселяете страх. Напротив, по вам сразу видно, что вы серьезный дух и свое слово сдержите. А слово может быть и угрозой. Так что, конечно, мне страшно. Но так случилось, что наш семейный бизнес был связан с потусторонним миром. Да-да, не нужно так округлять глаза. И опустите брови обратно. Вы хотите что-то спросить?

Тот прочистил горло – ну или издал похожий звук, - уточняя:

\- Мисс Руэн пытается сказать, что ее семья – шарлатаны?

\- Ну вот опять двадцать пять. Как грубо. Будь мы шарлатанами, я бы общалась с детства с настоящими призраками?

\- А вы общались? – с полуусмешкой уточнил хозяин дома.

\- Так же, как и сейчас, - Камилла постаралась вложить в улыбку как можно больше чувств: понимание, что ему неловко. Уважение к его незавидному положению. И, главное – знание того, что подобные встречи бывали и раньше.

\- Я всего лишь хочу сказать, что вы не первый призрак, а я не первый человек, пересекающиеся в одной комнате. Есть вещи и постраннее.

Казалось, офицер все еще пребывал в смятении. Тем не менее, что бы не происходило в его голове, на лице впервые показалась настоящая улыбка, пусть даже очень слабая - будто ее хозяин давно этого не делал и теперь испытывал крепатуру.

\- Раз бывали встречи, то существует и их этикет? – просвистел приглушенный голос. Камилла кивнула, - замечательно. Я уж опасался, что придется самому его выдумывать.

\- Требовать таких усилий с вашей стороны было бы наглостью. Разве я наглая особа?

Приведение рассмеялось. Деревянный пол под ногами чуть заметно завибрировал. Отступив назад, он сделал жест рукой, указывая на низкую софу. Приняв приглашение, Камилла присела и удивилась, когда старая мебель, прогнувшись под ее весом, совсем не издала скрипа. Призрак остался на месте, неловко пожав плечами:

\- Боюсь, нас двоих не выдержит.

Ответный смешок немного подбодрил его.

Камилла, уже увереннее, расправила форменную рубашку из ресторана и спросила:

\- Хотите узнать больше про мою шарлатанскую семью?

\- Все, до последней сплетни, - с плохо скрываемым интересом проговорил призрак.

Камилла кивнула и прочистила горло. Она тысячи раз пересказывала эту историю и всегда убеждалась, что нет ничего лучшего для установления первого контакта, чем перемыть косточки всем своим родственникам на четыре поколения назад. Отчего-то это мгновенно сближало усопших и живых.

***

\- Моя прабабка выросла в Мексике, в одной из отдаленных деревень. Мексика тогда уже обрела независимость, но земля все еще принадлежала британским компаниям, и расширить городок было проблематично - оттого люди нищенствовали или бежали прочь. Она занималась знахарством. Знала каждое растение, и имела неоднозначные отношения с табаком. Пик ее работы всегда выпадал на начало ноября - День Мертвых. El Día de Muertos. В общине считалось, что она просто делает сахарные черепа и продает вербену с преувеличенным энтузиазмом, но на деле бабуля старалась способствовать тому, что б в эту ночь в город пришло больше призраков. Они были не опасны, ведь это были погибшие родственники и друзья живущих. Они не желали зла. Но чем больше духов появлялось в эту ночь, тем тоньше становилась граница между двумя мирами, и бабушка могла спокойно переходить на другую сторону, исследуя потусторонний мир.

Заметив скептический взгляд хозяина дома, она пожала плечами:

\- Ну, во всяком случае после выкуривания самокруток с марихуаной, она так утверждала, - Камилла примирительно подняла руки, - Как бы там ни было, вскоре из-за репрессий им пришлось бежать. Семья прабабушки решилась на то, что бы переехать в Европу, хотя Штаты, несомненно, были ближе, и найти свое место в набирающем обороте оккультизме страны свободы, было бы проще. Избрать менее консервативное место, чем Англия, что бы принять парочку беглых мексиканцев, они конечно не могли. Им не было там дома, а назад дорога была закрыта.

\- В каком году это произошло? – спросило приведение.

Камилла затихла, проводя расчет.

\- Doscientos... menos cien, menos cinco... - проговорила она, загибая пальцы на каждой цифре, - Кажется, тысяча восемьсот девяносто пятый. Вы... вы тогда жили? - дождавшись кивка, она продолжила:

\- Сколько вам тогда было?

Офицер ответил практически моментально:

\- Двадцать три. Меня как раз отослали с полком в Индию, - вспоминая, он провел рукой по груди, огладив крохотную медаль. Это длилось недолго – призрак вскинул голову, глядя на Камиллу. - Лето было жарким. Я боялся, что испекусь в яичницу. Продолжайте, мисс Руэн. Кстати, - он моргнул, - эта фамилия не мексиканская. Ваша семья подалась во Францию?

\- Нет, мистер Призрак. Они двинулись туда, где можно было как-то применять свои таланты. В британской империи было такое место, и совсем под боком – Ирландия.

Призрак озадаченно поднял брови. Ирландия никак не увязывалась в его голове с гостеприимным принятием семейки Руэн. Кажется, Камилла разделяла его сомнения.

\- Да, Ирландию тоже раздирало от противоречий. Бедность, не уступавшая мексиканской. Непринятие чужаков даже большее, чем в Англии. Но народ там был простой, и пылко верующий. Моей семье повезло попасть в место, где вера распространялась и на потусторонние силы, без лишних предрассудков. Прабабушка не прожила на новом месте долго… но ей удалось открыть преуспевающий бизнес.

\- Сахарные черепа появились и в Ирландии?

\- Нет, - улыбнулась Камилла, - мексиканский День Мертвых и католический День Всех Святых имеют уйму отличий, хоть и происходят в одно время. Но души умерших… они схожи в любом уголке мира.

Повисла тишина. Камилла только сейчас обратила внимание, что уже наступили сумерки и свет в окна поступал скорее от фонарей, чем от вечернего персиково-лилового неба. Интересно, освещение в доме все еще зажигалось?

\- И все же, Руэн – и не ирландская фамилия, - Камилла вздрогнула от того, как прозвучали эти слова. Она встала, оказавшись с призраком лицом к лицу.

\- От Руэнов во мне немного. Они забрели в семью по отцовской линии, чуть ли не случайно. В Ирландии лучше знают другую фамилию папы, доставшуюся от его матери – Хэйс1.

Камилла положила одну ладонь на вторую и провернула образовавшийся замок ладонями кверху. Когда она раскрыла руки, во всех газовых лампах в доме заплясал огонь, наполнив комнаты ослепительным светом.

Призрак отшатнулся, озираясь по сторонам.

\- Что?.. Как?! Как вам это удалось? – он метал взгляд от одной лампы к другой, а затем твердо посмотрел на Камиллу, с вызовом: - Что за чертовщина?

Камилла невинно пожала плечами, будто говоря «подумаешь, ерунда». Дух напротив нее недоверчиво вперился в девушку. Он отступил еще на шаг, вероятно, впервые предположив, что ее россказни про бабку-знахарку могут быть и правдивыми. Хотя тревога перед неизвестным переполняла его, призрак прошептал, почти восхищенно:

\- Чудеса.

\- Вы умерли и болтаете со мой – это ль не чудо?

Если бы дух мог дышать, он бы выдохнул сейчас – шумно и со смешком, отпуская напряжение. Если подумать, он и сам мог зажигать свет. Но одно дело – когда это делаешь ты сам, заточенный между небом и землей, а другое – когда подобное творит живой человек, из плоти и крови.

\- Я хочу увидеть еще, - твердо сказал он.

Камилла покачала головой. - Я покажу вам магию в следующий раз, завтра. Но сейчас мне пора – уже слишком поздно.

\- Но вы не закончили рассказ про свою семью, мисс Руэн, - почувствовав неладное, быстро проговорил призрак, надеясь ее задержать. Еще бы - никто не любит незаконченные истории.

\- Мисс Руэн звучит слишком официально, - с ухмылкой сказала она, - Пожалуйста, зови меня Камиллой и обращайтесь ко мне на «ты». Это часть современного экзистенциального этикета. Нужно соответствовать.2

Пока призрак колебался (и морально, и физически, зависнув в воздухе), Камилла уже делала шаги к выходу.

\- Путь до калитки я найду, - как можно веселее сказала она. Это был очень важный момент – если хозяин дома не пожелает ее возращения, то пути обратно не будет. Приведениям тяжело угодить, когда они закрываются от тебя уже после знакомства. Если переусердствовать, можно и полтергейста разбудить в этом милом британском офицере.

\- Мисс Руэн… то есть, Камилла, - дух запнулся, заставив ее обернуться.

В волшебном огне гостиная будто ожила, заиграв красками, не сумевшими стереться с мебели и стен за сто с лишним лет. Под вечер, как это всегда и бывало, приведение становилось плотнее и почти не просвечивало. Перед ней, в нескольких сантиметрах от пола парил человек в расцвете сил, так рано покинувший жизнь, что старость не успела коснуться его лица. Его уход наверняка был несправедливым и горьким. Камилле хотелось бы услышать эту историю, но не сейчас.

Во-первых, неприлично выпытывать такое на первой же встрече. Смерть - это личное.

Во-вторых, с приближением ночи, серые глаза уже начали приобретать прежний бирюзовый оттенок и сияли, совсем по-живому, на бледном, и немного нелепом из-за дурацких усов, лице. Эта черта делала призрак впереди ожившим, лишенным отпечатка смерти. Мысль о том, что это всего лишь иллюзия, вызывала в горле жгучий комок.

\- Спокойной ночи. До завтра. - мягко попрощалась Камилла3, и закрыла за собой дверь.

***

Заснуть удалось сразу, но сам сон не был безмятежным. Камилла несколько раз вскакивала с кровати от ощущения ползущих по телу пауков и жара в конечностях. Что поделать? Хочешь того, или нет, а контакт живого с неживым всегда аукнется, причем, как правило, именно живому.

Тем не менее, под утро Камилла чувствовала себя вполне выспавшейся. Погода на улице была прекрасной, жара еще не наросла, и оттого воздух казался чистым и свежим.

Видимо, красоту позднего лета оценили и другие жители города: вплоть до ночи потоку клиентов не было конца. Переступив порог ресторана лишь после полуночи, Камилла тяжело прислонилась к стенке. Впереди раскрывался вид на ночное море, темное и безбрежное, и на россыпь домов вокруг. Округа была безлюдной. Камилла уходила с работы последняя, вызвавшись закрыть кассу.

Что, конечно же, было ошибкой. Мысль о завтрашней ранней смене тисками сдавила и без того ноющие виски. Так же ей не помешала бы ванна. И, наверное, массаж.

Она с вожделением посмотрела на автобусную остановку. Табло показывало, что ее автобус должен был подъехать всего через пять минут.

И все же... следовало сдержать данное слово, и проведать призрака.  
Даже, если время было слишком поздним для приема гостей.

\- Вряд ли стоит бояться, что я его разбужу, - здраво решила Камилла, переводя взгляд на нависающий впереди особняк. Она наблюдала за ним весь вечер, в перерывах между приемом заказов и уборкой столов. Свет на первом этаже горел ярко, из всех окон. Ближе к десяти освещение осталось лишь в прихожей. А теперь не было даже его.

По всем правилам, все равно стоило зайти к приведению, хотя бы на пару минут. 

\- Аргх. Ну ладно, ладно, - потерев слипающиеся от усталости глаза и зевнув, Камилла побрела вниз, в сторону побережья.  
  
Проникнуть в дом не составило труда. Но сам призрак не отзывался и не призывался (Камилла даже попробовала одно короткое заклинание, чисто для практики). И все же, его присутствие явно ощущалось: занавески не колыхались, несмотря на ветер, а сам ветерок, теплый и легкий, залетая в комнату, становился холодным и пронизывающим. 

\- Прятки, значит. Мистер призрак, не надо дуться. Так только дети делают.

Ответа не последовало.

Темнота лишь нагнетала атмосферу. Камилла зажгла несколько ближайших ламп.

\- Кстати о детях. Чьи это фотографии? - она подошла ближе к комоду, рассматривая выстроенные в ряд рамки. На одной из них две прелестные девчушки возились с фарфоровым сервизом, с серьезным видом накрывая на стол, - Ох, я бы с радостью выпила по чашечке Эрл Грея.

Фотография в ее руке мерно затряслась.

\- Или чего-то покрепче? - неуверенно пробормотала Камилла.

Наконец, прямо из-под деревянных досок пола, выплыла полупрозрачная макушка, за ней показались знакомые пронзительные глаза, а следом - усы.

\- Мистер Призрак. Какая честь! –ухмыльнулась Камилла.

Приведение резко прервало ее:

\- Думаете, раз я умер, у меня больше нет других дел, кроме как заваривать вам чай?

Камилла смерила его взглядом.

\- Уверена, вы очень занятой призрак, - аккуратно начала она и подпрыгнула, стоило фотографии резко дернуться (не без потусторонней помощи) и рухнуть вниз.

\- Значит, это все-таки было не ваше фото? Это хорошо, потому что психологи до сих пор не рекомендуют наряжать мальчиков в женские наряды, - Камилла неуверенно улыбнулась, переводя взгляд с треснувшего стекла рамки, снова на призрака. Выражение его лица моментально стерло ее улыбку.

\- Ну не сердитесь, прошу.

\- Я не сержусь.

\- Сердитесь.

\- Я. Не. Сержусь.

\- Это деструктивная эмоция. В ваше время уже знали, что такое деструкция?

\- В _мое_ время, - гордо произнес он, - люди не бросались словами на ветер. И не опаздывали на сутки.  
Камилла подняла бровь. Конечно, время перевалило за полночь, а потому, технически, уже наступил новый день, но едва ли это можно было назвать "суточной задержкой".

\- Знаете, неупокоенные духи вечно преувеличивают. Но у вас просто обострение какое-то. В _наше время_ , - выпалила Камилла, - это называется ПМС.

Стоило ей закончить фразу, как она обратила внимание на свои руки, подрагивающие от гнева. Грудь оказалась скована. Челюсти были плотно сжаты.

Как глупо с ее стороны было забыть - лишенные телесной оболочки духи слишком легко контактируют с душами живых. Их чувства моментально распространяются на окружающих. С непривычки их практически невозможно различить.

Осознав, что по-настоящему этот гнев ей не принадлежит, Камилла постаралась успокоиться, делая глубокий вдох. Да, она совершила оплошность, и понимала, почему мистер Призрак превратился в выхухоль от того, что его оставили в одиночестве на пару часов дольше.

\- Давайте не будем ругаться? - куда спокойнее сказала Камилла.

Но осознание все же было слишком поздним. Обычно ей требовалось на это куда меньше времени.

Дом затрепетал. Откуда-то снизу (Камилла решила, что это подвал), подул шквальный ветер, сопровождаемый теребящими душу звуками: криком летучих мышей, очевидно облюбовавших себе годами пустующий дом, воем и жутким пульсирующим гулом.

Этот поток буквально сбил ее с ног и выкинул за порог дома, а затем Камилла еще прокатилась через всю лужайку, в итоге оказавшись по ту сторону калитки. Запыхавшаяся и взлохмаченная, вся в земле и комках травы, ведьма пораженно уставилась на моментально потускневший дом - поток по пути разбил несколько зажженных ею ламп.

\- Вот сволочь, - только и удалось ей сказать, пока сердце колотилось, как бешенное.

  1. Хэйс (Hayes), от ирл. "пожар" или "огонь".
  2. Если описываешь предположительно английский диалог, используя русский язык. В остальных случаях, вовсе необязательно.
  3. Камилла (Camilla) - от др.рим "служительница храма, хранительница".




	2. Chapter 2

**Часть вторая**

\- А на что еще ты рассчитывала? – прокричали на противоположном конце телефона, да так, что аппарат грозил расколоться пополам, - радуйся, что осталась жива!

\- Что значит радуйся?! Он меня из дому… _выдул_! Я коленки поцарапала!

\- _Камилла_! –сестра редко называла ее полным именем. Это всегда было плохим знаком, - ты потомственная ведьма или кто? Не понимаю, почему он вообще позволил тебе войти в дом? Наша бедная тетушка Амбра, вспомни, что с ней случилось из-за меньшей оплошности. Земля ей будет пухом.

\- Земля ей будет пухом. Послушай, есть же разница между обыкновенным опозданием и кражей вещей усопшего!

\- Кама, тетушка Амбра украла _варенье_!

\- Мое любимое варенье! – с той стороны проскрежетал еще один голос. Это был Феликс. Собственно, это в его заброшенном доме тетушка Амбра и покопошилась в послевоенное время. Скандал был знатным. С тех пор пришлось запечатать буянившего призрака в ближайший предмет – часы.  
Приведение-часы Феликс все еще оставался одиноким стариком, поэтому семья Руэн приютила его у себя. Удедовила, так сказать.

Проблем от него не было. Лишь ворчание да подозрительное икание каждый раз, как большая стрелка указывала на двойку.  
  
\- Не ходи туда больше. У вас что, остальные души уже упокоились?

\- Я не могу не пойти. Я рассказала ему только половину нашей истории. Это нечестно! Жестоко оставлять человека посредине рассказа.

Повисла долгая пауза, после которой Лейла пораженно прошептала:

\- Рехнулась что ли, рассказывать про семью первому встречному! А если он решит мстить?

Камилла закатила глаза.

\- Сделаем из него новые часы?

\- Я все слышал!!! - заорал Феликс.

\- Так, делай как знаешь. Но если он сломает тебе шею в следующий раз, спустив с лестницы, пеняй на себя. Кстати, как его зовут, этого твоего ненаглядного?

Камилла откинулась в кресле и приготовилась к очередной тираде. Сквозь скребущуюся изнутри злость проступила небольшая паника, а за ней – четкое понимание. Ну, да. Его именем она так и не поинтересовалась.

\- Понятия не имею, –честно призналась она.

\- Ну, просто супер! – заорала Лейла пуще прежнего, - Идешь на смертельную встречу с призраком и даже заговор на него не можешь наложить. Отбой, сестричка. Мне пора. Дай знать, если случайно выживешь.

Они нажали на кнопку сброса звонка одновременно. Камилла потерла пальцами переносицу и тяжело вздохнула. Ночка обещала быть долгой, утомительной и, что немаловажно – лунной, как она поняла, взглянув в окно. Вместе с возникшей идеей, на лице девушки расплылась хитрая улыбка.

***

Она сбежала с работы даже раньше предполагаемого. Теперь Камилла стояла перед кованными перилами входа в сад и, предсказуемо, не могла их сдвинуть.

\- Закрылся. Ха-ха. Как старомодно.

Ее рука метнулась к калитке и всунула между металлическими сводами букетик. Состав букета был прост в сборе и не отличался изысканностью: опавшие сухие листья финиковых пальм, лимонник, дубовая кора, связанные лягушачьи лапки. Несколько подсушенных стрекоз завершали композицию. В полнолуние что угодно могло послужить слову ведьмы.

Под подобным натиском защитные силы калитки пали, пропустив Камиллу внутрь.  
Изначально ее план можно было назвать захватческим: войти в дом (любой ценой), призвать (а если нужно - то и связать заклинанием) приведение, а затем добиться, что бы ее выслушали. Но стоило оказаться во внутреннем дворике, как весь энтузиазм улетучился. Ему на смену пришло чувство вины.  
  
Нет, конечно, вышвыривать ее в прошлый раз было не лучшим жестом. Что бы не говорила Лейла, призраки постоянно сердились на людей, но что-то она не припоминала, когда в последний раз ее силой выставляли из дому. Возможно потому, что речь всегда шла о ее собственном доме.

И все же. Она оглянулась - природа вокруг дышала тоской. От жары многие растения были пересушены и увядали, но придет время и они снова пышно расцветут. Что ждало мистера Призрака? В его незавидном положении он мог наблюдать за карнавалом сколько влезет, но никогда не смел присоединиться. Можно было простить ему некоторую бестактность и резкость в обращении. В конце концов, гнев был не единственной эмоцией, которую они могли делить пополам.

Камилла плюхнула на траву сумку, набитую всякой гадостью. Глазки, лапки, хвостики различных существ. Часть этого арсенала она привезла с собой, часть нашла на новом месте. Усевшись рядом с сумкой, девушка подгребла под себя ноги и через силу кинула взгляд на пустующие окна. Стоящая в них темнота звенела от посылов «здесь никого нет» и «выход расположен сзади». Камилла собралась с духом.  
  
Вчера ночью и все утро в ресторане она планировала, что сказать. Так, что бы извиниться, но при этом оставить в ясности, что извиняться ей не за что. Все слова решительно улетучились, стоило ей оказаться здесь. Нужен был новый план.  
  
Погрузившись в раздумья, Камилла просидела долго, так долго, что начало поднывать пережатое левое колено и ей пришлось сменить позу, а затем вообще лечь. Она подложила под голову сумку, но стоило опуститься на нее, как внутри что-то неприятно треснуло.

\- Надеюсь, это были не тритоны, - с чувством выдохнула она. Их было непросто достать. Но, будь это даже они, менять что-то было поздно. Камилла закрыла глаза и, спустя еще несколько минут, вновь заговорила. Ее голос свободно вылетал из губ и шершаво обтесывался, стоило подойти к стенам особняка, подобно волне прибоя.

\- Семья моего отца… ну, большая ее часть, коренные ирландцы. Это древний род. Хейсы всегда славились смекалкой, заклинать огонь научились раньше, чем остальные додумались, что можно высекать искру из камней. А еще они искусно ковали! Серьезно, я в музей ходила, как к себе домой. Утварь, украшения, оружие – такое ощущение, будто экспонаты собирали у нас на чердаке. Их поделками можно было торговать, и они быстро нажили богатство. А оружие позволяло при необходимости отбить атаку тех, кому такой расклад был не по душе.  
  
Камилла нахмурилась, отгоняя прицепившуюся к ней мошку.

\- Впрочем, защищать себя им чаще всего приходилось в споре «кто больше выпьет». В любом случае, как и у большинства языческих народов, в Ирландии всегда имелся свой культ мертвых. Они почитали смерть, но даже больше смерти они верили в равновесие, царящие в мире. Ты слышал про Саммайн? - отсутствие ответа Камилла интерпретировала как поощрение продолжать, - Это праздник сбора урожая. Он считался границей. Точкой встречи живой природы с потусторонним миром, знаком приближения к зиме, увяданию, разрухе. О, кельты от этого тащились. Поэтому не мудрено, что вскоре Саммайн стал еще и праздником мертвых, а в дальнейшем преобразовался в День Всех Святых. И, раз уж идея того, что в конце октября-начале ноября завеса между мирами совсем истончается, на самом деле не лишена основания, нет ничего удивительного, что Саммайн протекает в тот же время, что и мексиканский День Мертвых.

Собственно, моя прабабка… помнишь, я тебе о ней рассказывала? Она осталась в Ирландии, католической бедствующей стране, прежде всего потому, что ей было жутко интересно узнать больше про Саммайн. Лучшими знатоками в этом деле были Хейсы. В прошлом они разжигали огонь для жертвоприношений, сочащийся магией, которая призывала духов. Конечно, приносить в жертву скот – обряд очень уж языческий и древний, я знаю. Но всегда находились чудики, верные старым традициям, поэтому дело процветало.  
Бабуля поселилась рядом. Ее обучали и с интересом выпытывали про ее познания (точнее, о том немногом, чем она сама была согласна поделиться), но слишком близко не подпускали… все-таки, она была чужачкой. Лишь ее внучка – моя мать, Арселия1 \- вступила в брак с членом семьи.  
Моего отца зовут Нис2. Нис Руэн. Честно говоря, про французскую линию папы мне почти ничего не известно. Туманно там что-то, как-то связано с русалками, каббалой и крупным карточным долгом. Отец стал первым плодом союза Хейсов и не-ирландской-семьи, поэтому его женитьба на моей маме, семья которой прибыла из Мексики, была вполне... допустима.

Камилла приоткрыла один глаз, глянуть, не сидит ли призрак где-то неподалеку и внимает ее истории. Увы, он все еще вел себя, как козел.

\- Надеюсь, ты слушаешь. Сейчас будет моя любимая часть. Мой отец, Нис, был не просто Хейсом по крови. Он был Хейсом с изюминкой – сжигал все подряд, пока не достиг шестилетного возраста. Ничегошеньки не помогало. А потом он впервые встретил мою маму. Спалил ей косы, и она так отлупила его, что папа мигом усмирил свои непроизвольные порывы колдовства. Дулся с неделю, а на восьмой день, представляешь, они уже были не разлей вода. Будучи ребенком, он часто тайком прибегал домой к моей маме и ее семье. Вначале - просто что бы впитать что-то новое и поесть энчиладу. Но годы, проведенные бок о бок, сделали свое дело – они поженились.  
Так родилась я, и моя сестра Лейла. Потомственные ведьмы со специализацией на духах в черт знает каком поколении.

Бурной реакции и аплодисментов, увы, не последовало - лишь ветер мягко затрепетал ее одежду, и стих. Камилла почувствовала, как спина дико ноет от покалывающей снизу травы и засохших стручков неидентифицируемых растений. Она открыла глаза, встречая яркое небо, наполненное несущимися наперегонки облаками, похожими на куски ваты. Горло у нее пересохло – тирада получилась длинной, да и говорить самой с собой, развалившись на чужом газоне, было утомительно.

\- Теперь ты знаешь, откуда берутся такие, как я. Хотела рассказать об этом, потому что знаю: ты сердишься, но был бы не прочь услышать историю до конца. Сейчас, если хочешь, я уйду.

Двор и проемы окон оставались пустыми. С ноющим сердцем и более-менее чистой совестью Камилла приподнялась, оттряхнула юбку и вновь пригляделась: может, что-то изменилось? Хоть какой-то знак? Окружающий мир все также оставался удручающе молчаливым.

\- Что ж, наверное, это ответ. Пока, мистер Призрак. Было славно с тобой познакомиться.

Калитка поддалась с былой легкостью. Обернуться назад, на особняк, хотелось просто до жути. Но она сдержала себя и крепче перехватила лямку сумки – там снова что-то лязгнуло и хрустнуло. С каждым шагом, отдаляющим Камиллу от особняка, тень в углу комнаты на верхнем этаже становилась все отчетливее и телеснее, пока не приобрела очертания молодого мужчины.

На его лице отражалась схватка, которую он вел внутри себя. Когда Камилла окончательно скрылась из виду, он принялся шагать из одного угла комнаты в другой. Помещение быстро темнело – время было вечернее, а период сумерек на юге длился совсем недолго. Короткое биение сердца – и наступает ночь.

В какой-то момент призрак круто развернулся, сделал очередной порывистый «шаг» и обнаружил перед собой потускневшее зеркало. В скудном освещении и из-за приближения ночи он на секунду шокировано вгляделся в себя, и тут же, к разочарованию, заметил знакомую водянистость кожи – верный его спутник на протяжении последних ста лет.

Не сводя взгляда с собственного лица, как никогда похожего на живое, призрак начал потихоньку дематериализоваться, пока вновь не скрылся полностью.

***

Надписи на запотевшем стекле ванны и душераздирающие кошмары по ночам Камиллу не изводили. Молоко не портилось, зеркала не тускнели, и даже вода по туалетным трубам неслась как обычно, без горьких завываний утопленников.

Вывод был однозначен – никто ее не преследовал.

Камилла с тоской осмотрела свою квартирку и поджала губы от досады. Хоть Лейла и уговаривала ее что, дескать, уйти от разгневанного духа живой (дважды!) –большая удача, и нечего искать с ним встреч, что-то не давало ей покоя.

Их последний разговор – точнее, ее монолог, - оставил множество вопросов. Услышали ли ее? Простили? Или может мистер Призрак решил навестить своих друзей (трупа мышки и потрохов крота) на соседней грядке как раз в тот момент, когда она изливала остатки семейной истории?

Раз или два за последние пару дней ноги сами вели Камиллу к особняку, но стоило ей это понять, оказавшись на углу улицы, как она тут же разворачивалась и уходила. 

И вот, неделю спустя, до блеска надраив кофеварочную машину, она отстраненно заметила, что кошки на душе уже практически не скреблись. Все шло своим чередом. Может труд и не превратил обезьяну в человека, но уж точно выбивал из головы навязчивые мысли на раз плюнуть.  
  
Вечерняя смена была в самом разгаре. Рядышком на кухне пузырились в десятилитровых кастрюлях супы и варенные овощи – что напоминало родной дом на берегу Ирландии, где в одних и тех же старых котлах варили похлебку и зелья от порчи. По широкому проходу мелькали другие официанты, вытаскивая из утробы кухни кулинарные изыски. В зале седело всего семь или восемь человек, однако ожидалось, что вскоре посетители набегут. Скорее всего, сразу после окончания футбольного матча в километре отсюда.

Закончив с оттиранием кофе машины, Камилла схватила внушительную пластиковую коробку, наполненную вилками и ножами, встала у окна и принялась их полировать. У нее была выгодная позиция – можно было наблюдать за потоком людей с двух перекрестков и веранды, и дать знак, если кто-то желал присоединиться или попросил счет. На улице стемнело, поэтому каждый раз, поднимая голову к окну, Камилла рассматривала не только снующих туда-сюда людей, но и свое отражение – смуглая кожа, курчавые волосы, обилие веснушек на носу и линии челюсти. Под глазами залегли едка заметные синяки, говорившие о том, что даже ведьмам стоит меньше просиживать по ночам в интернете.

Словом, вечер протекал обыденно, пока Камилла в очередной раз не подняла глаза от натирания бока вилки и встретила, вместо своего отражения, лицо мистера Призрака.

\- Матерь Божья! – отшатнулась Камилла, обратив на себя внимание ближседящих посетителей. Она быстро улыбнулась, стараясь вселять уверенность, категорически безуспешно, - ох, простите, там просто… на парковке… машина чуть не наехала на… на ребенка!

Люди переглянулись. На их лицах читалось беспокойство.

\- Что? Может, стоит вызвать скорую? Или полицию? – привставая, спросил один из мужчин.

\- Нет-нет, - быстро пробормотала Камилла, - я имела ввиду ребенка… ежа.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

\- Эм.. да. Еженок. И он в порядке. Так что не о чем беспокоится. Продолжайте. Прошу, - последнее слово и впрямь прозвучало умоляюще.

Мужчина переглянулся со своими спутниками и медленно опустился на место. Очевидно, они решили тему не развивать. Лишь искоса поглядывали на нее, думая, что официантка их не замечает.

С мгновенно разливающимся по щекам румянцем, Камилла вперилась обратно в окно. Видение не исчезло – знакомое приведение парило прямо перед ней и молча, испытывающе поглядывало, на что-то решаясь.

\- Господи, как ты меня напугал. Что ты тут делаешь? – одними губами прошептала Камилла, изогнув бровь.

Приведение откашлялось, набираясь уверенности.

\- Мисс Руэн, мое поведение было непростительным. Я приношу Вам свои извинения, и, разумеется, смиренно принимаю Ваши.

Продолжения не последовало. Повисла тишина. Мистер Призрак лаконично высказал все, что требовалось, и явно не считал нужным добавлять третье предложение в свою речь. Невероятно.

\- Иди за мной, - шикнула Камилла.

Дорога до уборной занимала меньше минуты, но за этот бессовестно короткий путь в голове пронесся тайфун мыслей. Во-первых, к внезапному облегчению, ее тираду в саду все-таки слышали. Ну, хоть это они прояснили. Не придется повторять дважды.  
Во-вторых, хотя это могло с не меньшим успехом быть "во-первых", этот козел целую неделю не мог найти в своем невероятно занятом графике время на то, что бы прийти и сказать два несчастные фразы. Неужто, хотел помучить? Отплатить твой же монетой, заставив ждать?

Камилла вздохнула. Вряд ли. На его призрачном лице не было ни самодовольства, ни напыщенности. Скорее тревога - будто он боялся, что опоздал.

Тяжелая дверь в уборную буквально вырисовалась перед ее носом. Сглотнув, она прокрутила ручку и вошла внутрь. Помещение с раковинами абсолютно пустовало.

\- Камилла? Вы... вы не ответили. И... это что, женская уборная?

Она вскинула голову вправо – духу достало ума оставаться полупрозрачным, и лишь по легкому колебанию воздуха можно было понять, где он парит.

\- Погоди, – коротко прижав к губам указательный палец, Камилла бегло осмотрела кабинки – все они был не заняты. Затем, кинув взор на дверную ручку, она шепнула заклинание, и замок внутри защелкнулся.

\- Все, появляйся.

Белая плитка стала странно морщиться и пузырится, приобретая формы туловища и конечностей, пока через секунду перед ней не предстал знакомый дух. 

Камилла неловко поерзала ногой о ногу, пытаясь придумать нейтральное начало разговора.

\- Не знала, что ты можешь выходить за пределы особняка.

\- Я могу идти, куда хочу, - он пожал плечами, - просто не вижу нужды.

\- А как ты меня нашел? Через зов крови?

\- Не уверен, что это значит, - он искренне растерялся, - Хотя призракам, скорее всего, нужно знать такие вещи, да?  
  
Камилла пожала плечами, копируя его.  
  
\- Вы оставили у меня в калитке дряхлый веник с какой-то гадостью. Что-то в нем заставляло меня постоянно думать о вас, вновь и вновь, а потом я просто… вроде бы как, пошел по следу. Путь вышел витиеватый, но в итоге я нашел этот ресторан.

Камилла покраснела до кончиков ушей.

\- Черт, это лягушачьи лапки. Совсем забыла, что они оставляют назойливые мысли, да еще и кошмары посылают, если их вовремя не убрать. Я не специально их оставила, честное слово… просто хотела тогда побыстрее сбежать. И еще я растяпа.

Кажется, объяснение его рассмешило:

\- Ну, кошмары меня давненько не мучают, мисс Руэн.

\- Камилла.

\- Камилла, - чуть смелее продолжил он, - но не думаю, что дело только в лапках. Вороны склевали их на третий день. Меня очень… тронуло то, что вы вернулись, что бы рассказать мне историю до конца. Я не нашел в себе силы выйти к вам в тот день, потому что не знал, что сказать. Мир так изменился за это время. Наверное, мне просто было тяжело осознавать, что он запросто может обходиться и без меня. Поэтому, когда появились вы…

\- Ты.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Ты. В наше время все друг другу «тыкают». А ты – часть этого века, придется подстроиться.

Мистер Призрак поколебался чуток, - для него и просто «Камилла» было непростым шагом. Но под конец решил уступить.

\- Хорошо. Когда появилась… ты, восприняв меня совершенно по-обыденному, я вдруг понял, что зря жил в изоляции. За целый век меня так и не угораздило пойти с кем-то на контакт, разве что пугать от нечего делать моряков или детей, живших по соседству.

\- Это золотой стандарт.  
  
Он с улыбкой кивнул.

\- Так ведут себя приличные призраки в моем понимании. А в тот раз, - призрак замялся, - Я был раздражен, когда ты не пришла на следующий день... - он уловил убийственный взгляд Камиллы, - да, да, я знаю, ты пришла, просто за полночь, дело не в этом. Это снова напомнило мне, что ты можешь быть чем-то занята, а у меня бесконечный запас свободного времени. А затем мы говорили про сейкологов, МПС…

\- Психологов, ПМС.

\- Да. Наверное? Я не знаю, что значат эти слова. Мир вокруг изменился. Я не хотел и не мог за ним уследить. И все вместе… не знаю, как объяснить. Мне было тяжело это вынести с честью.

Пауза затянулась, однако в этот раз она уже не была напряженной. Камилла заправила прядь волос за ухо и сосредоточилась на своей смуглой ладони. Мистер Призрак тихо засмеялся:

\- А еще, ты самая смуглая ирландка из всех, что мне довелось видеть.

Камилла вскинула вверх бровь, ухмыляясь:

\- А для Мексики я – бледная поганка.

\- Охотно верю, - он вновь заколебался, и взволнованно добавил:   
  
\- Так что… мир?

\- Мир, - она кивнула, протягивая ему мизинец.

На секунду Камилла подумала, что древний британский офицер мог и не знать такого обычая. Однако оказалось, что дурацкие детские примирительные жесты пользовались популярностью всегда. Дух с готовностью протянул свою руку и они сцепили мизинцы. Пусть на самом деле это была лишь иллюзия (все же, его ладони не существовало в пространстве и времени), от руки по телу разлилось тепло.

\- А теперь, мистер Призрак, я заслуживаю полноценного приглашения в гости, по всем правилам.

\- Август, - приведенье посмотрело ей прямо в глаза.

Камилла нахмурилась.

\- Август? Кажется, нужно обновить твой календарь, потому что уже неделя как сентябрь.

\- Да нет же. - он рассмеялся, - Август – это мое имя. Август Пойз3. К вашим услугам.

Моргнув несколько раз, Камилла сделала что-то наподобие неуклюжего реверанса и с чувством сказала:

\- Очень приятно, мистер Пойз.

Август исполнил шуточный поклон.

\- Взаимно, мисс Руэн.

Дверную ручку с силой дернули, и когда она не сдвинулась с места, в дверь уборной резко постучали, что заставило их обоих подскочить.

\- Черт! Мне пора, - пробормотала Камилла, вдруг вспомнив: она здесь вообще-то на работе, а не на светском рауте.

Стоило вернуться взглядом обратно к офицеру - тот тут же исчез. И как раз вовремя – в дверь забарабанили с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Камилла шепнула контр-заклятье. Замок щелкнул, впустив внутрь взмыленную клиентку.

\- Простите, дверь заклинило, - как можно искренне соврала Камилла, все еще стоящая в двух метрах от двери и явно не имевшая к ее внезапной починке никакого отношения.

Не заметив ничего необычного, женщина влетела в кабинку и с облегчением простонала. Тем временем зеркало над умывальниками принялось активно запотевать. На нем проступила надпись:

«Мисс Руэн, позвольте пригласить Вас завтра на пятичасовой просроченный чай в моем особняке. Буду рад встрече.

Август.

P.S. Не нужно тащить с собой лягушачьи лапки. Мы, англичане, скептически относимся ко всему французскому.»

Улыбка на лице Камиллы не сходила на протяжении всего вечера и была очень, очень глупой.

***

Разумеется, электричества в доме не было, а попробовать разжечь старые газовые горелки Август наотрез отказался. Он то и дело с опаской на них поглядывал.

\- Вообще-то, ты обещала еще раз показать магию – вот и прошу! – добавил он, приглашающе расставив руки в стороны.

\- Обещала? Это навряд ли, - Камилла показала ему язык, - к тому же, магия моментально превращает людей в лодырей и бездельников!

\- Ну и пусть. Когда тебе будет столько же, сколько и мне, посмотрим, как ты заговоришь.

Камилла возвела очи горе к потолку, а потом театрально выкинула руку вперед, к потускневшему жестяному чайнику. Что было необязательно, но эффектно. Стоило ей сказать несколько неразборчивых слов, как из носа чайника пошла, с присвистыванием, молочная струя пара.

Камилла разлила чай по двум изящным фарфоровым чашкам и неуверенно поставила одну рядом с Августом.

\- Ставь, ставь. Англичане и после смерти пьют чай в пять часов пополудни.

\- Именно поэтому мои предки - ирландцы, мексиканцы и французы, считали, что с вами не стоит связываться.

Август с улыбкой сделал жест рукой, заставив одну из чашек подвинуться на пару сантиметров, навстречу своей сестре. Встретившись, они звонко звякнули.

\- Звучит как тост.

Они устроили небольшой пир – Камилла принесла с собой кексы, и что бы добавить некоторый антураж, украсила их пауками, жуками, летучими мышами и прочей дребеденью, оставшейся с прошлогоднего Хэллоуина. На фоне антикварного сервиза Августа этот набор смотрелся особо эффектно.

Разумеется, призрак не мог полакомится ее стряпней. Возможно, это было к лучшему – подумала Камилла, - во второй раз не умрет. Зато он жутко оживился, наблюдая за тем, как она подняла двух бумажных летучих мышей и заставила их порхать по всему дому. Это было просто –магией Камилла всего лишь разогревала воздух под ними, и дальше горячий газ сам стремился вверх, увлекая за собой желанный предмет. Нужно было следить за расстоянием, что бы не дать бумаге вспыхнуть.

\- Моя сестра, Лейла, интересовалась, почему ты меня не убил, - Камилла сербнула чай и деловито посмотрела на призрака, - когда я пришла во второй раз.

Август, до этого беспрерывно наблюдавший за траекториями полета мышей, испуганно обернулся.

\- А должен был?

\- Ну, вроде как бытует мнение, будто вторжение на территорию духа, которому ты задолжал, да еще и без приглашения, чревато серьезными последствиями. Непреодолимая жажда крови, все дела.

\- Чушь это все. Вы просто предвзято относитесь к приведениям. Мы, призраки, очень миролюбивые существа, - важно добавил он.

\- Ты выволок меня из дому с помощью ручного тайфуна.

\- Но не убил же! – Август поднял указательный палец, - а, оказывается, мог.

Они просидели несколько минут в уютной тишине. Летучие мыши начали между собой схватку за кубик сахара на столе и одна из них, намочив бумажное крыло, неистово затрепетала. Камилла потянулась, что бы ей помочь.

\- Так каково это? С детства видеть духов? - как бы между прочим спросил Август, исподтишка поглядывая на нее.

\- Не особо тактильно, - пожала плечами Камилла, - Честно говоря, в детстве я чаще общалась с мертвыми, чем с живыми. Когда твое семейное дело завязано на общении с потусторонним миром, это немного отпугивает. Наш дом был для приведений чем-то вроде гостиницы. Мы называли тех, кто приходил по своей воле, «призраки в круизе». Не знаю, что держало их в этом мире. Они не питали особой ненависти, разве что к политике и брокколи, и были вполне довольны своим существованием. Как и ты, они обнаружили в себе возможность перемещаться за пределы дома, и решили, что там их больше ничто не держит.   
Моя семья последние лет двести зарабатывала на других духах. Вечный покой их так и не настиг. Первого полтергейста я встретила, когда он учинил пожар на соседней улице. Желание намеренно убить человека без причины очень редко. Призрак, наполненный им, считается особенно сильным. Навредить – это все, о чем он может думать, это съедает его изнутри, дни и ночи напролет. Пожарные долго пытались потушить пламя - бесполезно.

\- И ты сделала это? С помощью магии?

\- Я не умею тушить огонь, - призналась Камилла, - это противоречит моей природе, умению его разжигать. Да и дело было не в огне. Когда пламя не унялось после многочасовых попыток его потушить, в деревне начали поговаривать, что обычными силами тут не обойтись. Тогда позвали моего отца – а я пошла следом. Мне было шесть.  
Отец провел ритуал. Мне казалось, что земля содрогается под ногами – так громко орал полтергейст, чей дух силой выкорчевали из дома. Его удалось запереть, но никто из призраков «в круизе» не согласился сопроводить его на «ту» сторону. Думаю, они боялись не совладать с ним. Семья собиралась просто оставить его так, но отец был уверен, что хранить такую силу, такую тягу к действию, взаперти – преступление.

Камилла остановилась, что бы отпить чай. Август напряженно размышлял.

\- Он выпустил его?

\- Мм… в каком-то роде. Но не совсем.

\- И этот дух был опасен, верно?

\- Еще как.

\- Тогда я не понимаю. Безопасность превыше всего. Он мог навредить другим. Разве не стоило его уничтожить?

Вопрос был сложным, а потому ответ должен был быть простым.

Камилла глянула на лавирующих в воздухе мышей. Затем, она улыбнулась Августу, качнув головой.

\- С душой можно проделать всякое, но уничтожить? Нет. К счастью, хоть это нам не доступно.

***

  
Вытащить их обоих к берегу оказалось непростой задачей. Просто нелепо – особняк находился в десяти минутах ходьбы от гладкого песчаного пляжа, а Август выглядел мертвенно бледным даже как для призрака. 

\- Мне и при жизни загар не шел, - уверял он, отшучиваясь.

Конечно, призраки не загорали – но сменить антураж было бы не лишним.

Так Камилла и обнаружила себя у кромки воды, воткнув в уши наушники и громко пререкаясь с кем-то. Сторонний наблюдатель мог подумать, что она болтает по телефону. На самом же деле ее собеседник, «стоящий» по колено в воде, просто был невидимым. Рыбки проплывали сквозь него со смутным ощущением, что только что побывали в медузе, но быстро забывали о полученном дискомфорте из-за очень, очень короткой памяти. 

\- Я слышу твою музыку. Разве весь смысл этих изолирующих проводов не в том, что бы больше ее никто не слышал?

Камилла нагнулась, изучая изысканный набор ракушек. Ни одна из них ей не подходила. Нужно было зайти глубже. Она сняла наушники и оставила телефон на берегу, заходя в воду.

\- Делюсь с миром прекрасным. Наверстываю упущенное тобой в мире музыки.

\- Это не музыка, а грохот.

\- Ты просто завидуешь.

Август кинул на нее искоса взгляд и нарочно вспугнул проплывающий мимо косяк рыб. Те подняли вверх песок, затрудняя ее поиски.

\- Завидую? Чему же?

Камилла покопалась в заросшем водорослями камне и победно вытащила на свет божий кусок коралла.

-Сойдет, - сказала она самой себе и снова повернулась к нему, - эта группа бессмертна, в отличии от тебя.

\- Ну, это было грубо, - улыбнулся Август. Волна, подходящая к берегу, внезапно стала куда выше, и накрыла Камиллу с головой. Та сплюнула соленую воду и оттерла глаза.

\- Но правдиво! Люди поклоняются Queen.

\- Ты говорила, это британская группа? - она кивнула, и лишь потом осознала свою ошибку, увидев его ухмылку, - Значит, не так уж ты ненавидишь все британское. Я мог бы пожаловаться твоим предкам в загробном мире.

Камилла выпрямилась, отряхнув липнущие к ногам мокрые штаны.

\- Как тебе это удается?

\- Что? - моргнул Август.

\- Раздражать еще больше в такой чудесный день.

Август сделал вид, что всерьез задумался:

\- Наверное весь секрет в том, что я родом из Кента.

Они посмотрели друг на друга и расхохотались. 

Вскоре на пляже стали появляться соседские семьи, поэтому они притихли. Август молча наблюдал, как Камилла ныряет за всяческой морской дребеденью. Когда она закончила, на берегу возле сумки выросла целая гора мусора: водоросли, камни, несколько цветных кораллов и целлофановый пакет. Последний, по ее словам, она выудила, что бы не загрязнять море.

\- А зачем тебе остальное? - с интересом спросил он, наклонившись, что бы лучше рассмотреть сомнительный улов.

\- Сгодится для зелий, - довольно протянула Камилла, вытирая волосы полотенцем, - за этим я сюда и приехала.

Август скептически посмотрел на нее:

\- За _этим_?

Камилла рассмеялась, кинув в него полотенцем - оно, разумеется, тут же упало в песок.

\- Не конкретно за _этим_. Но да. Для магии нужны различные ингредиенты. Часть можно купить, но некоторые приходится искать самостоятельно. К тому же, определенные места имеют особую силу, которую можно заставить работать на себя. Мой отец несколько лет пробыл в Тибете, пополняя семейную кладовую.

\- Значит, ты вышла за покупками? - улыбнулся Август, - а почему ближний восток?

\- Ну, - Камилла принялась осторожно перекладывать свою добычу в сумку, - здесь тепло.

Призрак поднял бровь и продолжил выжидающе на нее смотреть.

\- Ладно, ладно, - она засмеялась, - мы католики. Растения, камни и животные, хоть раз упомянутые в Библии - мы нашли особые способы их использовать. Но важно не только что собирать, но и где, - Камилла обвела рукой пляж, будто закрепляя свой довод, - Прислушайся. здесь даже обычные сорняки, и те с характером.

Улыбка Августа стала мягче, и он несколько минут разглядывал гальку под своими ногами.

\- Вот в чем дело, - наконец проговорил он, - а я-то начал надеяться, что ты приехала грабить пирамиды.

Камилла хмыкнула, вставая и цепляя на плечи сумку.

\- Только по четвергам.

Они медленно двинулись к дому, обходя расположившихся на пляже редких отдыхающих.

\- По-моему, у тебя не очень хорошо получается искать эту дребедень, - многозначительно заметил Август.

Камилла смерила его взглядом.

\- Неужели?

-Мгм. Ты ныряешь на короткое время, и не можешь спускаться очень глубоко. Мы оба знаем, если ты хочешь найти что-то действительно ценное, а не просто пару симметричных ракушек, отмель не подойдет.

\- Акваланги тут не снимешь, - хмыкнула она, - можно достать только лодку.

\- Это мысль. Или... я мог бы тебе помочь.

Камилла остановилась, и Август вслед за ней. Она упорно разглядывала его лицо.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Ну, - он провел рукой по затылку, нервничая, - раз воздух мне все равно больше не нужен, можно использовать все входящие.

Он явно чувствовал себя неловко и все никак не мог поднять на нее глаза.

\- Конечно же, если ты хочешь, - быстро добавил Август.

Камилла мягко улыбнулась. Дождавшись, когда он все-таки посмотрит ей в лицо, она серьезно кивнула и небрежно произнесла:

\- Тут неподалеку есть коралловый риф. К нему не легко подойти. Если бы кто-то мог помочь мне его разведать, не рискуя разбиться в лепешку, у меня было бы куда больше времени что бы бесцельно разжигать огонь на потеху призрачной публики.

Август радостно ухмыльнулся. Камилла подмигнула ему и они одновременно двинулись дальше, к особняку.

***

  
Довольно быстро их небольшое сотрудничество распространилось и на прочие сферы деятельности.

\- Клиент с рыжей бородой уже заждался.

\- Мне что, вынести ему сырой стейк?

\- Так поджарь его. Чего тебе стоит?

\- Ты хотел сказать «спали его к чертовой матери»?

\- Какой толк в магии, если ты даже кусок мяса себе не можешь поджарить?

\- Не себе, а клиенту. И нет, Август, я не буду делать из еды угли, что бы ты мог еще раз полюбовался заклинанием.

\- Внимание! Опасность на восемь часов.

Камилла чудом успела увернуться от подноса, набитого использованными тарелками и блюдцами.

\- Руэн, не спи! - крикнул Даниэль, лицо которого было не разглядеть за башней грязных тарелок.

Быстро извинившись перед товарищем, Камилла подождала, пока он отдалиться, и снова обратилась к призраку.

\- Это все ты. Используешь мое рабочее время для ребячества.

\- Поблагодаришь потом. Тринадцатый стол сейчас попросит соусы.

Камилла на автомате взяла кетчуп и майонез и успела поставить их на поднос в руках Мадлен – старшей официантки, шепнув ей, что к чему. Та как раз выносила зажаренные бараньи ребрышки к указанному столу.

\- Это к вашим чипсам, - Мадлен подмигнула, ставя на стол соусницы. Клиенты довольно закивали.  
  
  


\- Мы неплохая команда, Руэн, - Август мерцал, как рождественские гирлянды.

\- Как думаешь, тебя можно запечатлеть на фото? – Камилла засмеялась.

\- Наверное, нет. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Когда в конце месяца меня объявят работницей месяца, не хочу, что бы мое фото пылилось на стене в одиночестве.

\- Этого не будет, - хитрая ухмылка тут же сменилась маской серьезности.

\- И почему же?

\- Ты болтаешь со мной весь вечер. Не очень-то продуктивно.

Камилла пригрозила ему пластиковым набором одноразовых вилок и, смеясь, повелела:

\- Заткнись.

Где-то с кухни раздавался звук радио - с приглушенным шуршанием мир оповещал, что знаменитый писатель Леонард Шатс впервые за множество лет покинет Америку, и вернется на родину, в Европу. Мадлен, вернувшись именно в этот момент, присвистнула.

\- Ему уже сто лет, наверное. Он не рассыплется при перелете?

\- Вообще-то выглядит он чертовски молодо. Если бы у меня было столько денег, я бы тоже держал себя в форме, - авторитетно добавил Даниэль.

\- Ты и так в форме. Идеального круга, - возвестил кто-то из работников кухни.

Камилла рассмеялась, глядя, как раскраснелся Даниэль. Она подмигнула Августу, тихо шепнув:

\- Ты-то держишь себя в форме и без баснословного состояния, хотя тебе тоже стольник.  
  
Призрак доверительно сообщил:

\- Это все смерть. Молодит, очень полезна для здоровья. Рекомендую.

***

Гилад был новеньким. Еще он оказался отличным парнем, с какой стороны не глянь, и на нем довольно не плохо сидела форменная черная футболка. Гилад никогда не медлил с помощью, был приветлив, мгновенно и безошибочно отсчитывал сдачу.

\- Отличная смена, а? – спросил он, улыбнувшись.

Камилла подняла взгляд – она как раз завязывала шнурки на кедах, и кивнула.

\- Да, было здорово. И столько чаевых оставили – смогу послать хорошие подарки семье на праздники. Ну, или оплатить электричество за два месяца.

Это было правдой – вообще, когда ты владеешь волшебством и, к тому же, большую часть времени проводишь в особняке столетнего призрака, платить по счетам на съемной квартире не приходит в голову. Тем не менее штрафы это не останавливало.

Гилад рассмеялся. Его смех был мягким и шелестящим, приятным. Он оперся о барную стойку и, пожав плечами, как можно более ненавязчиво спросил:

\- Пойдем завтра гулять? После смены?

От удивления пальцы Камиллы дернулись, и шнурки сделали совершенно неэстетичный выпад. Пришлось переделать, а тем временем решить, что она думает по этому поводу.

\- Я немного занята вечером, - и это было правдой лишь отчасти, - может быть, в другой раз?

Улыбка Гилада не померкла, а напротив, кажется, стала еще шире.

\- И как его зовут?

\- Кого его?

\- Твоего молодого человека, естественно.

Отдавая себе отчет в том, что она сидит красная, как рак, Камилла выдавила нетвердое:

\- Нет у меня никакого молодого человека.

Кажется, это его только позабавило.

\- А немолодой есть?

Свет в пустом ресторане опасно заморгал.

\- Снова что-то с проводкой, - обеспокоенно сказал официант, - в последнее время все чаще. Ладно, Кама, не переживай. Не буду смущать даму расспросами, - он подмигнул, - Очень красивую даму.

Вдруг лампочки ошалело закоротило и пробки выбило в сопровождении фейерверка искр.

Зал погрузился в кромешную тьму. Кухонная вентиляция и холодильники тоже выбыли из строя, отчего помещение стало чудовищно, непривычно тихим.

«Август, что ты творишь?» - с усилием подумала Камилла.  
  
С кухни послышались возня и ругательства. Это уборщик-беженец и один из поваров, которому выпало сегодня остаться и домыть кухню, выражали коллективное недоумение по поводу случившегося.

\- Камилла? Ты в порядке?

\- Цела и невредима. Хорошо, что мы успели закрыть кассу.

\- Это точно. Надо отсюда выбираться. Дверь закрывается на обычный, механический замок. Хоть тут повезло.

\- А как же сигнализация? Мы не сможем ее включить. А если начнут размораживаться холодильники, еда испортиться и нам оторвут голову.

Гилад согласно кивнул.

\- Тогда остаемся, пока не приедет хозяин. Сейчас я его наберу.  
Затем добавил:

\- Ну, во всем есть свой плюс – можно сказать, у нас сейчас свидание.

Разумеется, он шутил. Но стоило ему завершить фразу, как случилось несколько вещей одновременно:

Прежде всего, свет вдруг загорелся самостоятельно. Причем, судя по ослепительному сиянию, залившему зал, включились даже те лампочки, которые ранее были отключены из соображений экономии. Во-вторых, кофе-машина взбесилась, опалив стоящего рядом Гилада струей горячего пара. И, наконец, одна из ламп (та, что находилась прямиком над его головой) стала самопроизвольно откручиваться. Камилла успела перехватить ее в последний момент с помощью магии и пристроить на место.

Она одновременно сердито и испуганно подлетела к Гиладу (тот чертыхался из-за обожжённой руки), отвела его в сторону и, пока он возился с рукой, сверкнула глазами по сторонам. Аномалии мгновенно прекратились.

\- Что за чертовщина, - растеряно пробормотал Гилад, - ребята, вы живы?

С кухни ему ответили бодрые голоса – видимо, у них возвращение света прошло без особых происшествий.

Камилла подала ему мешок со льдом.

\- Добро пожаловать. Стандартное приветствие новичков.  
  


***

Убедившись, что все приборы работают без перебоев, персонал выбрался наружу.

Они вызвали такси и разошлись. Камилла благоразумно хранила молчание, но стоило ей добраться до подъезда и провернуть ключ в дверной скважине, как ее ожидаемо прорвало.

\- Отлично! Давай разгромим место, где я работаю! К черту безопасность!

\- Вообще-то, - тут же отозвался Август, и это означало, что все это время он парил где-то неподалеку, невидимый и злой, - когда над честью дамы нависает тень, долг джентльмена вмешаться!

\- Можно еще раз, по-человечески?

\- Этот парниша делал тебе непристойное предложение.

Взгляд Камиллы переводился как «Ты милый призрак, но с головкой у тебя тю-тю». Что только подстегнуло Августа настоять на своей правоте.

\- Он неприкрыто вмешивался в твои дела и предлагал потенциально разлагающие отношения.

Камилла подняла бровь. В ее сумке зазвонил телефон, и она не глядя перевела его на бесшумный режим.  
\- То есть зависать с духом умершего юной девушке вполне котируется, а сходить на свидание с еще живым – уже разлагает?

\- Поверить не могу, что должен объяснять тебе такие простые вещи! Ты ему нравишься!

Сумка легонько завибрировала – кто-то снова предпринял попытку до нее дозвониться.  
  
\- Верно. И что в этом такого?

Они оба недоуменно уставились друг на друга.

\- Ничего, - медленно произнес Август, и решил подойти к проблеме с другой стороны, - Но давать об этом знать так прямо считается неприличным.

Камилла, в свою очередь, стала продвигаться внутрь коридора. Стоять ночью посреди подъезда и спорить с потусторонним – вот что было действительно неприлично. Август последовал за ней.

\- Просто что бы тебе было проще понимать современный мир, - многозначительно произнесла Камилла, - сейчас все, кроме изнасилования без обоюдного согласия, считается романтичным проявлением ласки и нежности, и более чем приличным.

Надо отдать ей должное – это заставило Августа заткнуться на пару минут, позволив Камилле спокойно разуться и открыть окна, проветривая квартирку.  
  
Разумеется, надолго его не хватило.

\- В каком это смысле? Бывает изнасилование с обоюдным согласием? – отстраненно поинтересовался Август, для которого современный мир после этого стал еще более загадочным.

\- Говорят, что бывает, - стараясь не ухмыляться, подтвердила она.

Август смотрел, не мигая, куда-то в сторону, совершенно сбитый с толку. Камилла почти рассмеялась, глядя на него. Но прежде, чем им удалось помириться, зеркало у комода в прихожей завибрировало. Камилла подняла взгляд, встретив в его танцующей серебристой глади разгневанное лицо сестры.

\- Камилла! Зачем покупать телефон, если ты на него не отвечаешь?  
  
Теперь Август ошарашено вглядывался в орущее зеркало. Будь он жив, его бы уже наверняка посетил инфаркт. Камилла решила поскорее их представить.  
  
\- Август, это Лейла, моя сестра.

\- Очень приятно. Спасибо, что не убил ее раньше меня! – Лейла на секунду сбавила обороты, а затем заставила зеркальную поверхность мощно затрястись, прикрикнув:

\- У нас тут жуткая суматоха! Я серьезно! Дерево снова воспламенилось. Тащи сюда свою задницу.

\- Куда? В Ирландию? – подал признаки «жизни» Август. Очевидно, поездка к другому континенту, что бы потушить дерево, немного его отрезвила.

Камилла выпалила одновременно с ним:

\- Что произошло? Почему оно загорелось? Кто-то пострадал?

\- Горстку пацанов заметно обожгло. Дигл ходит без бровей, - чуть тише и как бы в сторону она добавила, мол, «так ему и надо», и продолжила:

\- Пока мы его сдерживаем, но успокоить окончательно не можем. Папа не знает, что еще придумать. Это чокнутое дерево находится прямиком в нашем дворе, так что если власти все-таки нагрянут, придется попотеть, придумывая оправдания другим странным вещам.

\- Это все очень занятно, - сказала она вслух, - но зачем вам я? Вряд ли я смогу придумать что-то, что не пришло в голову папе. А огонь никогда не держится долго, так что, небось скоро самостоятельно перегорит.

Лейла прикусила губу. Только сейчас, когда она перестала орать и тем самым раздражать поверхность стекла, они заметили, что ее лицо выглядит бледным и осунувшимся. Августу это, конечно, ни о чем не говорило – он видел Лейлу в первый раз, и она жила в регионе, где солнце слыло не самым частым гостем. Зато Камилле было с чем сравнить.

К счастью, Лейла не умела долго держать что-то в себе.

\- Не знаю, связанно ли это, но бабуля слегла когда эта коряга воспламенилась. Это не обычная болезнь. Магическая. Мы надеемся, что ее здоровье поправится, но стоит признать, она уже не девочка. Так что лучше бы тебе приехать.

Заканчивать диалог Августу пришлось самостоятельно. У Камиллы, судя по всему, произошел коллапс.

  1. Арселия (Arcelia) - от исп. "алтарь неба".
  2. Нис (Neese) - от ирл. "выбор".
  3. Пойз (Poise) - от англ. "to poise" - парить, балансировать, держать равновесие, висеть в воздухе.




End file.
